


Get Off My Ice

by Fictional_Affliction



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Affliction/pseuds/Fictional_Affliction
Summary: Ice Skater/Hockey Player AU





	Get Off My Ice

The crowd of teenagers watched on with dread as they were forced to be an audience to a confrontation that was that was becoming a daily occurrence.

"We're scheduled for this time, so get lost." The brunette ground out as she crossed her arms across her favorite gray skating dress.

"Hate to break it to you Princess, but you're wrong. "Duncan dug his hockey stick into the ice, standing his ground. Courtney didn't budge despite the height he had over her or the hockey gear that made him look triple her size.

"Oh no, are they going at it again? That's like third time this week!" The blond male stated with exasperation.

Another blonde who stood next to him reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry babe, it will pass."

"I don't know how you can stand to date one of these barbarians, Bridgette." Courtney interrupted with a look of disgust at their display of affection. Bridgette ignored her and whispered loudly to her boyfriend Geoff.

"It won't be much longer until they just make out already."

"I heard that! As if I would ever put my mouth near this vile ogre." The ogre didn't seem to mind the name calling as he just smiled on deviously.

"Admit it Princess, you dig me." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Gross. And my name's not Princess. It's Courtney, in case you need to hear it again. I don't know why you bother to wear a helmet when you have that incredibly thick skull of yours."

"Keep the insults coming babe, you're just turning me on."

"Ugh!" She dug her skate into the ice and huffed loudly.

"Come on Courtney, can't we just share?" The goth girl with the teal striped hair butted in. She knew everyone was getting severely tired of their constant bickering.

"I'm down for sharing!" The player known as Trent agreed which had Gwen turning away to hide her blush.

"Share? No way Gwen. I refuse to share the rink with him." Courtney turned her freckled nose up at the suggestion.

"Duncan, can't we go get food? By the time we get back the girls will be done and then it will be our turn. The team's goalie, Owen, added as his stomach growled loudly.

"No can do. Probation officer makes me have a strict curfew." Hockey was the only thing keeping him out of juvie these days.

"Oh, that's right, not only are a metal faced punk, you're a hardened criminal." Courtney taunted again.

"At least I don't have a stick up my butt, you could stand to take a walk on the dark side," he leaned in closer to her face so only she could hear. "I can show you how to be bad." The wink at the end is what earned him a hard kick to the shin. He barely felt it due to his pads which only made her angrier.

Just then both of their coaches showed up to break up the fight.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The hockey coach Chris was known for his crazy training methods but the team had been unbeatable all season. The hot latte in his hand gave reason for why he was late.

"The problem is that you keep double booking the rink when Coach Hatchet has had this time reserved for us for weeks." Chris didn't seem to perturbed and just rolled his eyes.

"Did I do that again? Oopsie." It was a half assed apology.

Courtney put her hand on her hips. It was her duty a self proclaimed leader to ensure the girls got their practice time. They competed individually, but they all spent so much time together it was like they were a team of their own. Courtney gave Chris the best death glare she could muster.

"You know what guys? Let the ice queen have the rink. She's scary." Courtney smiled triumphantly.

"Ha! In your face Duncan!" Duncan didn't like losing to her but then again, tomorrow was another day.

"Just you wait Princess, you have no idea who you're dealing with." With that he nodded to the guys to take their exit. She could win, for now.


End file.
